This One's A Keeper
by Bella Bordelon
Summary: What happens when Roy drives Riza home from work on a rainy day? ROYAI one-shot


**Author: Bella Bordelon**

**Title: This One's a Keeper**

Riza Hawkeye sighed as she made her way out of Central HQ. It was her typical, stressful, annoying day at work. The day started out perfectly fine, until Maes Hughes entered Mustang's office, ranting on and on about how cute his daughter Elicia is.

At first, Hughes kept the conversation solely based on Elicia, then Maes started lecturing Roy about how he needed to find himself a wife, and that Oh-So-Beautiful Riza Hawkeye would be a perfect match for him. It was pretty much the same thing all day.

'_Why can't Hughes just stop bringing up that damned topic?' _thought Riza,'_-he's only interested in pretty, un-educated girls, anyways. The Colonel would never fall for someone like me. He'll never love me the way I love him. And besides, the fraternization laws would never allow it.'_

Riza let out another sigh as she started her walk home. She wrapped her brown coat tighter around her body to warm her up a bit. Suddenly, she felt a drop of water splash onto her nose. More and more drops started falling from the dark sky, until it started pouring.

'_Just my luck.' _She thought. She pulled an umbrella from her purse and opened it, shielding herself from the cold water.

"I hate rain." muttered Roy as he drove down the street. The rain was making an annoying _ping_ sound as it bounced off of the windshield of his car. "Damn rain. Damn noise," Roy stopped at a red light and looked out his window. "-Damn Hughes."

Although Roy loved his best friend, Maes tended to be annoying sometimes. And by sometimes, that means anytime he opens his mouth. It especially annoyed Roy when Maes brought up the topic of Roy and Riza getting together.

'_Why can't he just mind his own damned business?' _thought Roy.

Even if it was true that Roy wanted Riza more than anything, he did not want Maes to be the one to tell that to Riza. Roy wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to confess his undying love for his dear Lieutenant, he wanted to hold her and tell her every night how much she means to him, and how grateful he is just to be able to look at her perfectness.

"-But I'm too afraid that you won't feel the same way." frowned Roy.

He drove down the road and looked at the sidewalk to see a familiar looking woman, holding an umbrella, trying to hide from the rain. Roy pulled over, rolled down his window and said, "Need a ride?"Riza looked over at Roy and smiled. She nodded and got in the car.

Roy continued driving and glanced at Riza. "So how was work?" asked Mustang with a sarcastic smile. Riza gave a bitter laugh and rolled her eyes. "How has Lieutenant Colonel Hughes not been discharged yet? He spends nearly all day in your office sticking pictures in your face, and lecturing you about how you need to find a wife."

"That is beyond me, Ri-Lieutenant." smiled Roy.

Riza looked at Roy and said, "You should save us all the headaches, and go find yourself a wife."

Mustang pulled into the parking lot of Riza's apartment complex. "Here we are." he said.

"Thank you for the ride, Sir." said Riza. Roy looked into Riza's beautiful, hazel eyes and noticed that there was a hint of sadness clouding them. He lifted his hand and cupped Riza's cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Riza's eyes widened at the gesture. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Your eyes," he said, "They have sadness in them." Roy moved a piece of hair out of Riza's face. "Nothing's wrong, Sir." she lied.

Roy pulled Riza into his embrace. "I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying, Riza. What's wrong?" he asked once more. She sighed in defeat, knowing that Roy wouldn't let this go until he got a worthy response.

Riza swallowed her fear, and began to speak hesitantly, "You know how Hughes was talking about you getting a wife, and that he wanted me to be that wife?" Roy nodded. Riza pulled out of Roy's hug and looked up at him. "I want me to be that wife, too."

Roy smiled and cupped Riza's cheek. He lowered his face to meet hers, and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Riza." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around Roy's stomach, and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I love you, too."

Roy started to chuckle, and Riza looked up at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked. Roy pointed out the window. Riza turned to see Maes, soaking wet, staring into the car. Riza jumped at the sight of the man outside of the window. "What the hell?!" she screamed.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Hughes from outside of the car. Maes, knowing that Riza would want an explanation, started speaking through the glass, "I was driving home from work, and saw Roy pick you up in his car. I decided it would be fun to follow you two. AND I WAS RIGHT!"

Riza had a look of complete anger on her face. She glared at Maes, who was obviously terrified, and her anger slowly turned into a slight smile, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into uncontrollable laughter.

Both men had looks of bewilderment and terror on their faces. Maes slowly backed away from the car, turned around, and ran back to his car. He then started the engine and sped away. Riza stopped laughing and wiped away the tears caused from her laughter.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked hesitantly. Riza looked at him and frowned, "I'm not allowed to laugh every once in a while?"

"That's not what I-… Nevermind." said Roy. Riza smiled and kissed Roy goodnight. She got out of the car and went to her apartment with the satisfaction that she got what she had always wanted.

Maes sat in his kitchen, holding a picture in his hand, smiling at it. "This one's a keeper." he said. He pulled out a maker and wrote on the back of the picture 'Roy and Riza's first kiss'.

Maes smiled and placed the picture in his wallet, hoping that Roy and Riza didn't see the hidden camera he was holding while he was outside of Roy's car.


End file.
